All Power up Item
Wing Power up Box 1 3> Wing Box Item Let Fly Sonic Box Ready To Fly Fully Babys-0 Wing Power up Box 1 This wing only works on. Winged creatures that has wings on their back. it'll Porobably work on psychic energy Baby Greed Baby Cabela Rouge and Tails can use this. Have unlimited flying with that. it latches in the world or staged. 1 minute/ to 15 seconds. 1 ***Complete it*** -------------------------------------------- Details of the Wing Box Item 1 You Can Fly So far why Baby Greed. 2 The Wing Box item is very special. To the babys and Kids why. Wing box items have a Special power. Can't take Sonic so far into cloudy areas. It will be some ride for Sonic. Also Baby Cabela Fly a way + Young Ones can have a longer time. So This will be a good place for a stage called. Wind Path Cloudy Stage 1 where you enter is a high. Mountain and fly through the clouds. But you're not going to be. Alone they will be EGGMAN Bird Robots after you 2 Once the wing box item has been used. Baby Greed wings with glitter different colors like a fairy. But not fairy. ok it's just the power of the wing box item. More soon ----------------------------------- if your were baby greed. In the sky fiying. you can do sky attacks 1 if you're holding sonic hands you got to be very careful. This is fun. That baby greed does let's cartwheels spin attacks. When your cart wielding you holding sonic you will cartwheels attacking enemies. as you cartwheels. Also he uses one hand to put the pressure of the attack. Using sonic has blue spinning ball. I think sonic will have a rollercoaster in the sky. If you're using one hand you got to make sure sonic is using two. Hands on one hand. Or sonic will fall. you can also dodge enemies. By going left or right. Cart wielding. And it sounds fun Soar through the clouds with. Baby Greed in the. Sky ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Invincibility It aloso has some sort of power to raise energy. Meter and hart to find. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Invincibility Crstal Light Barriar Attack This new power box will support a character under being crushed. By trap walls and trap spike walls. including lawful or ice and sand traps and much much more. The Crystal Light can seek and destroy enemies that come your way. or you come it way Invincibility Crstal Light Barriar Attack can last a little longer it powerfull. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Heart Power up item box this new health power up item box. Can restore Baby Greed health And shield Points. It Full Heart Power Up item Box. Warning Heart Power up. Only Works Baby Greed And strategy characters that use defense. Sonic Team Characters that uses infinite rings are unable to use the health box. Sonic can't use this because it wouldn't be fair. 100% It wouldn't be fair Category:Sonic game Category:SEGA